Twelve Dates of Christmas
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Hermione wants some romance in her life this Christmas holiday but none of the complications that come with love. Her co-worker as well as friend, Blaise Zabini, is share in some romance with her because what are the chances it will lead to more. So, they agree for twelve love-free romantic dates but things are never that simple.
1. Chapter 1 : Both Sides Now

**Title:** **Twelve Dates of Christmas** ( 1 of 15)

 **Pairing:** Blaise Zabini/ Hermione Granger, Harry/ Ginny

 **Rating:** T (to be safe, most chapters less)

 **Disclaimer:** The character's are JK's. I am just borrowing.

 **Summary:** Hermione wants some romance in her life this Christmas holiday but none of the complications that come with love. Her co-worker as well as friend, Blaise Zabini, is share in some romance with her because what are the chances it will lead to more. So, they agree for twelve love-free romantic dates but things are never that simple.

 **** Chapter 1 - Both Sides Now ****

Hermione sat on the edge of Ginny's bed in the flat they shared and chatted away as she watched the red-head get ready to go out with Harry. She continued to explain her lunchtime discussion with Blaise to her best friend, "So, I told him if people can do Netflix and Chill, why can't I enjoy a romantic time with some and it not be about love. If we both happen to enjoy sleigh rides, why doesn't it have to mean more than just that moment?"

"Well, that actually does make sense. Though I think that you just need a good shag, but that is my humble opinion," commented Ginny put in her earrings as she looked at Hermione in her mirror. Ginny paused and took a long look at the other and admitted, "You have really changed in the past year and are starting to come into your own, as mum would say. Getting rid of some bad things that brought you down and started to gain some confidence in who you. I am very proud of you, girl. Oh and what did Zabini say to your 'enlightenment'?"

Hermione shrugged and tucked some hair behind her right ear as she said, "He seemed to think I had a valid point and then proceed to remind me to eat something before I got cranky."

"Must admit he is right on that one. Okay, I need to get going I am picking up my dress tonight as well as checking on a few more things before Christmas Eve," Ginny chuckled as she grabbed her keys and opened the her bedroom door as Hermione followed her out. Ginny spoke as she located her jacket and purse, "We are going to grab dinner out, so you are on your own tonight. Try to do something fun while I am gone. Toodles."

Hermione watched Ginny leave, went over to her CD player and put in one of cd's that were one of her mother's favorites. She gave a slight smile as the sounds of Joni Mitchell filled the room and she headed to the bay window in their living room. She sat on the padded bench as she thought about what her friend pointed out. Ending things with Ron turned out to be one of the hardest things she did in her life. At the time she told herself that it was the brave thing to do, she wanted her life to go on a different path. Making that decision was scary but if she had stayed with Ron, nothing would have gotten better- only worse. They would have continued to fight over his overreacting to the little things, his inconsiderate ways, and his old fashioned notions - basically trying to change her into his mother. As much as she loved Molly, that sortof life just was not for her. More power to Molly and those who can be content as a housewife but she felt like she had more of a purpose inside the walls of the Ministry.

"I've looked at love from both sides now. From give and take, and still somehow - it's love's illusions I recall. I really don't know love at all," she softly sang along with music and mused on how true that was. Being in love was nothing like she had thought before she began dating Ron, part of her loved his as a friend but she didn't think she ever felt in love with him. It was more like she liked the idea of loving him but the only things that kept her with him seemed to be their history and Harry. Now that Harry and Ginny were the perfect couple, she longed for those feelings and her core ached while she dated Ron towards the end.

Since the end of the relationship, Hermione began focusing on herself and the person she wanted to be. Many nights Ginny and her talked over their aspirations for the future over a container of chinese take out or a some nummy fudge. Her stomach rumbled a bit at the thought of food. Yes, she munched on some popcorn before her meeting but it was passed 6 and she really wanted to chinese food, maybe treat herself to some sushi.

She got up to grab her coat when a knock came from her door. With a puzzled look, Hermione opened the door to find Blaise standing there with a brown bag with a ticket from the sushi restaurant and a small, blue bottle of sake in the other hand. Blaise smirked at her before he spoke, "Hungry?"

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she was trying to recover from the surprise of this visit. _How did he even know where I lived?_

"I grabbed some dinner and a bottle of my favorite sake to enjoy while we talk over your proposal," he answered and then paused as if he was listening to something coming from behind her, "Unless you have company, is there someone else here?"

Hermione shook her head and grabbed the remote on the end table as she replied, "No, just me. I normally have some background noise on when I am at home. It was just some much I put on."

When she turned back around, he appeared already in her kitchen pulling out trays from the bag and putting them on the same table in her kitchen. How very much like him, ever so sure of himself and then she remembered, "What proposal?"

Two trays of assorted rolls lay in the middle of the table as he grabbed a couple plates and glasses from drying rack next to the sink. "Well, you made a couple of good points on the way back to the office. You need some unmessy romance and I need some unmessy distractions outside my bedroom. So why not solve both our problems at the same time?"

Hermione eyed wearily as she took a seat at the table and crossed her arms over her chest as she asked, "So, what exactly are you proposing as the solution?"

"This is one of my favorite plum sakes," admitted Blaise set the plates and glasses down in front of their seats; then he began to pour a bit of sake into each glass. Then he continued, "I thought we should do some romantic dates from now till Christmas. Please help yourself to some sushi, I know how much you like it."

She didn't comment on that last statement and tried not to blush as she leaned forward to grab a couple pieces of each. Hermione asked, "Are you talking just Saturday night dates?"

"Since today is Thursday, no I am not," he chuckled as he pulled out a piece of parchment that turned out to be a calendar. It said 'December 2002' with a circle around the date: 'Thursday, 12th first date with Hermione.' And he magically stuck the calendar to the wall next to them as a reference. Blaise pointed to Christmas eve and said, "Looks like there are thirteen days till Christmas, if we count today and Christmas Eve. So, that would equal thirteen dates?"

"Thirteen?! Isn't that a bit much?" Hermione reached for her sake as she began to think about going through with the plan to date her friend with romance but no worries of love and all the problems that come with falling in love. Yes, she thought the idea was good overall but she hadn't really weighed the pros and cons; plus she never thought Blaise would be interested in dating her. He was too tall, dark, and handsome for someone in her league. With his high cheekbones and long dark, slanted eyes, Blaise Zabini was one of the most attractive wizards at the ministry and constantly had a gorgeous girl on his arm any night of the week as pictured so oftern in the Daily Prophet. When she had mentioned the random idea of dating without romance, she kind have been thinking out loud not actually proposing he should be the guy to go on dates with her. They were friends, just friends.

Blaise waved his hand infront of her face, "You still with me, Granger?"

She, again, shook herself as she downed the small amount of sake in her glass; maybe some liquid encouragement might be needed for tonight. Hermione put the glass down and apologized, "Yes, sorry. Just thinking, what were you saying?"

"Probably more like over-thinking things, like normal," he mused as he placed his chopsticks down to bring his hands together in his lap and continued, "I think you could use more than just two nights of romance to make up for all the years of going without any. So, just take a few minutes to consider my offer?"

They eat in silence a few minutes as Hermione thought it over and then after a bit more sake, she answered, "Okay, but Christmas eve is out, I have plans that night but basically I will be very busy all day. And we lay down some ground rules."

Blaise raised an eyebrow as he finished his last piece of sushi and then commented, "Of course, you would make up rules for dating you."

Hermione threw her napkin at him in gest as she got up to clear their dishes and spoke, "If this was normal dating, then there wouldn't be a need to rules. Since we are friends and want to stay that way after this experiment, I propose some guidelines to make sure we stay on the same page and remain friends."

He got up from his seat to take care of their trash and said, "I do prefer the term guidelines, go ahead then."

Hermione lead back against the counter as she began, "Well for our twelve dates of Christmas, there should be no gift buying. We should be enjoying the romance, not just showing up with things we bought."

He nodded and she continued, "Also, I think it would only be fair if we take turns planning the dates. Tonight is yours and I will plan tomorrow."

"Sounds fair, it will give us both to experience different types of romance. I may learn a thing or two from you, Granger," Blaise agreed as he followed her out of the kitchen to the living room.

Hermione pulled out a journal that was size of half of sheet of paper and wrote the dates on every left page till Christmas eve. Once done, she took out her wand and created an identical copy, which she handed to Blaise. She said, "Here is mated journals, whatever is written in one will be seen in the other. This will help coordinate information like times and where to meet as well as any thing needed for the date."

Blaise nodded as he shoved it into his inner book of his cloak, which lay on the back of her couch by the door, and Hermione spoke on, "With this being a last minute deal, how about we keep the date to two or three hours after tonight. I still have a lot to do before Christmas as I am sure you do as well."

He didn't comment as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the half-empty bottle of sake to give back to him. He took it from her, just to put it turn around and put it on her shelf with a barely touch bottle of firewhiskey. Blaise replied to her glare, "You keep it. I already have a bottle at my place. We did not agree to no gifts till after I bought it for tonight."

She rolled her eyes and smiled but that smile faltered a little as he stepped up to her. Before she could change her mind, Hermione stated, "One last rule, no intimacy. If we are to stay friends after this, I refuse to be just another notch in your bedpost. There will be no kissing, no touching, and , of course, no sex. Just sharing romance atmosphere and events, no romancing each other."

Blaise took a step closer and with that sexy smirk, he purred, "What Granger, can't handle even a goodnight kiss from me each night? I knew I was too hot to handle, but even for you?"

Of course, that got her attention. Hermione meet his eyes and stood straight with her Gryffindor courage. She said, "I can handle a goodnight kiss, Zabini. I am just trying to save you from falling for me."

"Oh really," he smiled as looked at her lips with a bit of hunger in his warm brown eyes. Before he kissed her, he softly said, "I accept your guidelines .. Hermione."

 **** To Be Continued ****

A/N: So my plot bunnies would not be satisfied with just a one shot. So… here I am. This is be one of the longest chapters. Most will be 2 pages. But I had to set the stage between these two. Also as I was setting up the outline for this story, I noticed on Netflix a movie called '12 dates of Christmas.' I have not seen this movie and really like the title so I felt like clarifying it - in case you were wondering. This story will be a lot of fully romance with a slight touch of drama towards the end, because that's what makes a compelling story. Enjoy and review. I read all your reviews. Happy holidays!

A/N2: I am influenced by songs, if you have read many of my other fics - you might have noticed this. Lol.. This story is mainly going to be inspired the soundtrack of Love Actually. Almost named it something like that. But those damn bunnies thought otherwise. lol..


	2. Chapter 2: Dream A Little Dream

**Title:** **Twelve Dates of Christmas** ( 2 of 15)

 **Pairing:** Blaise Zabini/ Hermione Granger, Harry/ Ginny

 **Rating:** T (to be safe, most chapters less)

 **Disclaimer:** The character's are JK's. I am just borrowing.

 **Summary:** Hermione wants some romance in her life this Christmas holiday but none of the complications that come with love. Her co-worker as well as friend, Blaise Zabini, is share in some romance with her because what are the chances it will lead to more. So, they agree for twelve love-free romantic dates but things are never that simple.

 **** Chapter 2 - Dream A Little Dream ****

Blaise stood at the front steps outside of Hermione's flat and glanced one last time at the journal to re-read: _5 pm, my place, come slightly hungry._ His watch beeped 4:50 because he never ran late or too early. Ten minutes always seemed to be the perfect timing. He jogged up the steps and it seemed a bit open like it had not closed all the way. But the low sound of Hermione's voice sung through and he decided against knocking.

 _Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you_

His steps were stealthy as she sang along with her jazzy music playing in the background.

 _Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you._

He untied his cloak to lie it back on the end of the couch like the night before.

 _Gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you_

Noticed an empty cat bed on the floor in front of bay window but looked like it had not been used in a while. He had remembered an orange ball of fluff back at Hogwarts. Hmm.

 _But in your dreams whatever they be_

Blaise went to the opening of the kitchen where her voice had been coming from. But there wasn't smelling like dinner. His curiosity rose another level.

 _You gotta make me a promise, promise to me_

The sight of Hermione took the air out of his lungs. Her hair pulled up into a loose ponytail, like normal. As her attire was completely normal from her days at school, she wore a royal blue tee shirt with a snug pair of jeans and, of course, he noted her nice arse.

 _You'll dream, dream a little of me_

But the things that made her oh-so beautiful was the slight sway of her body as she sang while messing with some green vegetables. And the total relaxed version of this young woman he had worked with for the past 3 years and ate with every week for more than six months. The way she carried herself made him realize this was no longer Hermione, the brilliant part of the golden trio, nor the girl when the sad eyes on the arm of the poor excuse of a last boyfriend. No, he wasn't sure when this Hermione arrived but oh how she had arrived.

At that moment, she turned around with the colander of trimmed green beans, which began to fall to the floor at the surprise of being watched by her date. But with a wave of his hand, the beans slowly rose back into the metal bowl and ended up back in her hands. Hermione squeaked, "You scared me. Next time knock!"

He smirked and walked up to the counter behind her as he observed two raw cornish hens and a container of uncooked wild rice. Blaise leaned his hip against the marble counter by her side as he asked, "Making me dinner, how sweet."

"Oh no, I don't think so, mister,"Hermione chuckled and grab him a black apron from the other side of the refrigerator, which she then handed to him. And said with her own matching smirk, "We will be making dinner."

Blaise held the apron with a finger as if it could fall off at any second and he replied, "I have never cooked anything in my life."

Hermione winked as she said, "Well, there is a first time for everything. With me as your guide, I believe in you will be just fine."

*** To Be Continued **

A/N: Okay, this song is not from Love Actually - it's from one of my other favorite romantic comedies French Kiss with Kevin Kline and Meg Ryan.


	3. Chapter 3: Belle

**Title:** **Twelve Dates of Christmas** ( 3 of 15)

 **Pairing:** Blaise Zabini/ Hermione Granger, Harry/ Ginny

 **Rating:** T (to be safe, most chapters less)

 **Disclaimer:** The character's are JK's. I am just borrowing.

 **Summary:** Hermione wants some romance in her life this Christmas holiday but none of the complications that come with love. Her co-worker as well as friend, Blaise Zabini, is share in some romance with her because what are the chances it will lead to more. So, they agree for twelve love-free romantic dates but things are never that simple.

 **** Chapter 3 - Belle ****

Hermione stepped out of the museum with Blaise at her side as she wrapped her cloak a bit tighter and they exited the stone building. He continued his reminisced on his favorite places to go in France, "I go to that museum about once a month. Also I just love this little, quiet town too. Everytime I come here, it's so comforting because it never changes. There is this shop that sells the best croissants."

As they came upon a small fountain, Hermione began to hum with a small smiles as she watched the people in the village going around their daily business. She took a seat at the fountain as Blaise stood in front of her and asked, "I don't know the tune you are singing."

"Oh, it's just a song from one of my favorite movies from when I was growing up," Hermione admitted and watched three lovely blondes call out to her date by his name. She stated, "You really do come here a lot."

Blaise rolled his eyes in the direction and ignored them as he asked, "What is the song about?"

Hermione looked off in the distance as she spoke, "It about how there is this beautiful girl who lives in a small village that thinks she is odd because she is does not fit in. She is always reading books and daydreaming of more of a life than that proviental life."

She tucked a stray of hair behind her ear as she rose from the fountain and Hermione admitted, "Actually I really identify with the her because I have never truly fit in at Hogwarts or anywhere. Well, minus being a beauty, of course."

He tisked her as he lead the way to his favorite book shop in the town and said, "You are beautiful."

With a doubtful look, Hermione posed, "I am nothing like those girls."

"No, you are much better than those girls - most girls really. They are a dime-a-dozen. Just a few french hens," said Blaise as he took her by the elbow to placed her hand in his as he continued, "I actually find your natural beauty to be so much more than what they can do with spells and magical products. Don't ever change, Hermione. Oh, up around the corner is a book store, you simply have to check out."

As he kept describing past trips to her as they walked, Hermione didn't really listen to much of it as she tried to keep from crying as no one had ever called her beautiful. Date after date she continued to learn more about her friend and also had to stop from getting too attached. Maybe these kind of dates where not going as she planned but she couldn't stop herself now. She just couldn't.

*** To be continued ***

A/N: Of course, I had to do a Beauty and the Beast reference. She is a natural Belle and Emma did a great job in the role. IMHO.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleigh Ride

**Title:** **Twelve Dates of Christmas** ( 4 of 15)

 **Pairing:** Blaise Zabini/ Hermione Granger, Harry/ Ginny

 **Rating:** T (to be safe, most chapters less)

 **Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I am just borrowing.

 **Summary:** Hermione wants some romance in her life this Christmas holiday but none of the complications that come with love. Her co-worker as well as friend, Blaise Zabini, is share in some romance with her because what are the chances it will lead to more. So, they agree for twelve love-free romantic dates but things are never that simple.

 **** Chapter 4 - Sleigh Ride ****

"Why are you just standing there?" Hermione tightened her coat around her as the snow slowly started falling. She looked over her shoulder and her date had not followed her.

Blaise six feet away from sleigh. "Sure, I can't persuade you to do something else. I can be _very_ persuasive."

Hermione tucked in a blanket around her legs and patted the spot right next to her. But he just shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest, like a petulant child. She rolled her eyes and said, "I won't bite. Just get up here."

Blaise gave a soft snort and replied, "I'd rather be bitten by you any day of the week, but does a date really have to include that animal."

That took Hermione aback a little and looked back and forth between the white horse attached to the muggle sleigh to her close friend. And thought for a moment and spoke but towards then she held back a giggle, "We could ask for a different horse if you are offended by this one; but I have no idea what it did to make you not like it."

He shot her a look that showed irritation with a bit of flame in his eyes that might have warmed her a bit. Then the adult man who she ever-so patiently waited to start her date with but his hands on hips and said, "No, that particular creature did not offend me but why does it have to be a horse at all. There are other ways; instead of being pulled around by an animal that belongs on a farm and no where near me."

"What did horses ever do to you or your family?" she asked incredulously as she sat back in the seat and the older man who held the reign laughed but turned it into a cough. "Can we please get going? This gentleman is waiting ever so patiently as you throw a tantrum like a three year old."

"I am not," Blaise replied as he stomped his foot and then realized what he did he cursed under his breath.

The older man spoke, "It's okay, young lady. I could pull out one of my stickers I use bribe kids. Do you think he would like Blue Bird or Mickey Mouse."

Blaise rolled his eyes and spit out, "Fine! Fine, I will get in but I will not be happy about it."

Hermione chuckled as he got in and anyone could tell that he certainly did not look happy about it. The older man gave a shake to the reign to get the horse started as he spoke, "The ride is only 20 minutes long around through the city streets, around the park, and back. If you need a little bit of liquid courage, young man, there is a red thermos of hot chocolate with a something a bit stronger mixed in. I use it to keep warm but if it will make this ride easier on all of us; help yourself to a cup."

"Thanks, I just might do that," Blaise said as he leaned forward and reached for the thermos.

Hermione hid a smile from her date; maybe this date would not turn out to be romantic but it interesting seemed and she was okay with that. She enjoyed her time with Blaise, even if he acted a bit childish about this and might now smell a bit like scotch.

 ***** to be continued ****


End file.
